AGENCIA
by Cindy880304
Summary: La agencia SHIELD está tras la pista de HYDRA tras es cruel asesinato de Peter Parker y sus múltiples delitos, Universo Alterno con temática policial
1. Chapter 1

**Capitan America y Los Vengadores no son míos son propiedad de Marvel.**

 **Esto es un Universo Alterno con temática policial.**

 **AGENCIA**

Un día más en la ciudad el ruido de las calles las personas corren rumbo a su trabajo y en la estación de SHIELD el grupo élite de la policía conoce lo más nuevo de la organización criminal HYDRA.

-Buenos días Steve, deberías ver esto apareció un chiquillo muerto fue HYDRA dejaron su insignia.

-No de nuevo este niño podría estar en la escuela o universidad siendo utilil a la sociedad.

ENTRA BUCKY A LA ESTACIÓN.

\- Joven de 16 años ejecutado por una bala en la cabeza, a esté paso HYDRA no dejará jóvenes vivos en la zona, los que se niegan son cruelmente asesinados.

-Lo que veo es mucho trabajo para nosotros.

-Y desde cuando te molesta eso.

\- Desde que te dedicas a conquistar a las pasantes y me dejas con todo.

Lo siento pero cuando se trata de chicas no puedo para, ten por seguro que en este caso estoy comprometido.

-Me encanta escuchar eso quiero un plan de acción pronto Rogers, Barnes y Wilson.

-No se preocupe señor estamos en ello, la agente Carter está tras la pista de Redskull y lo que ve es increíble.

LLEGA PEGGY.

-Así es Hydra recluta jóvenes para vender droga, prostitución, combertirlos en sicarios (Asesinos), etc están incluso infiltrados en el gobierno.

-¿Que se sabe del joven?

\- Su nombre era Peter Parker tenía un récord criminal por robos menores asociados a HYDRA, necesitamos informarle a la tía que es su único familiar vivo.

-Yo lo hago después de todo las mujeres me confían sus secretos.

-Jum... ya estas planeando dormir con una viuda que además perdió a su sobrino eres el colmo.

\- Está vez no, aunque si ella quiere un hombro sobre el cual llorar yo no me niego.

\- Eres terrible, vamos

-Esa zona es difícil deberían ir de incógnito que no se note que son agentes.

-Buena idea Sam préstamos tu cafetera.

-Muy gracioso Barnes recuerda que me debes un carro, o ya olvidaste que dañaste mi auto en aquella persecución.

-Y lo estoy pagando pronto estará como nuevo, préstamos el carro Steve y yo le diremos.

MAS TARDE EN CASA DE MAY NOCK NOCK...

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?

\- Somos los Agentes Rogers y Barnes del grupo élite de la policía SHIELD.

-Por favor pasen.

\- Señora Parker usted reporto a Peter como desaparecido debo informarle que lo encontramos muerto en un callejón en el norte de la ciudad.

No... puede ser...  
Era lo único que me quedaba... ¿ Quien lo hizo?

-Fue la organización HYDRA, Señora por favor tome este pañuelo, créame voy a hacer lo imposible por poner tras las rejas al culpable.

-Señora Parker necesito saber con quien se relacionaba Peter.

May les dijo que un hombre llamado Doctor Zola mantenía por el barrio reclutando jóvenes y lo mas probable es que su sobrino ante los problemas económicos de la familia accediera a entrar al grupo.

\- Entonces Zola, Ese hombre había ocasionado problemas a la familia Barnes, Rebecca fue violada y asesinada cruelmente por la organización criminal HYDRA, esa fue la razón que llevo a James a entrar en la policía y luego a SHIELD.

-Señora Parker si conocemos de alguna información se lo haremos saber.

-Si tiene alguna pista o quiere hablar le dejaremos los números de contacto de SHIELD.

-Claro que si hasta luego.

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo Bombas y comentarios son bienvenidos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AGENCIA**  
 **(Capítulo 2)**

Las pistas sobre el asesinato los llevaba al mismo punto, un joven que pertenecía a una banda criminal presionado por las circunstancias.

-Me dicen que ocurrió otro problema en la zona otro chiquillo asesinado en similares condiciones.

-Al parecer estos jóvenes se negaban a continuar en la organización y por ello mueren de forma trágica.

-parece que nunca podré aclara la muerte de mi querida hermana, esto me pone muy mal.

-Vamos es el momento de tomarnos unas cuantas copas.

-Voy con ustedes seré la salvadora de borrachos designada.

-Si tu insistes Carter.

-Ella va a cuidar que no lleves por el mal camino a Steve, teme que los lleves a uno de esos grupos en los que terminas.

-¿Grupos?  
-Querrás decir orgias.  
-No son orgias simplemente las chicas me llegan en grupos no es mi culpa ser lindo.

En realidad Barnes además de ser un experto en armas, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y demás era en extremo atractivo, Steve por otro lado era el eterno enamorado de Peggy, el rubio era un estratega hábil pero con un defecto ser tímido hasta la médula con las mujeres, más si esta mujer era la agente Carter.

Ya en el tradicional Bar Irlandés Brooklyn estaban los tres amigos, Wilson estaba extenuado luego del ejercicio con Steve, por lo cual no fue, así que aquí estaba el conocido trío bebiendo y hablando de cualquier cosa.

\- Steve dile algo a Carter, en serio hombre ve y la tomas en brazos la llevas en brazos hasta el apartamento y haces fondeu toda la noche.

-Yo no soy como tu es complicado.

-porque tu lo haces así, llegas y le dices cariño te amo se la madre de mis hijos te amo.

\- Y de esa forma ella corre y deja de hablarme.

-Claro que no ella te quiere lo se, te encuentra adorable ese tartamudeo se lo dijo a Jane y a Hill el otro día.

-Osea que estabas chismosiando.

-No tengo la culpa de ser como un fantasma.

-Eres aterrador.

-Y tu un tonto que pierde oportunidades.

-Créeme ella te ama.

Se acercan dos jóvenes a Bucky y como siempre Steve se queda con peggy hablando sobre el clima impredecible de los últimos días.

En otro lugar Bucky disfruta de dos chicas que lo llevan a un callejón, es policía y debería dar ejemplo pero su deseo es mas grande.

DE REGRESO EN EL BAR.

-Pierce está incursionando en la política y tiene muchos adeptos.

-Tiene atemorizados a muchos es lo que sucede, estoy segura que HYDRA lo financia.

Redskull es contribuyente, nadie se mete con ellos porque tienen a todo mundo comprado.

\- Hay que destruir primero a estos sujetos y luego caerá el resto.

-Howard Stark está más que dispuesto a declarar en contra de ellos, HYDRA quiso parte de su negocio.

-Su hijo Tony lo convencio de denunciar fue lo que escuche, son empresarios honestos.

 **HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO.**


End file.
